Something Sweet (France X OC Love Story)
by skittleslove143
Summary: Ivy is a small town Cafe owner whose #1 employee gets on her nerves. Bad summary hopefully good story
1. Chapter 1

Ivy hummed along to the radio as she cracked two eggs into the mixing bowl. She picked up the bowl of sweet chocolate and began to twirl around her kitchen, the wooden spoon twisting every way so as to mix the dough. Ivy looked out the window to the dark sky being plagued by rays of light shining dimly from the east.

"Almost sunrise, better get these done" she said to herself.

This was her favorite time of the day. When she could work alone with equipment she had used since her childhood. Hours before her bakery opened, hours before the employees came, she had solitude and she enjoyed every minute of it. Ivy finished scooping the dough for her double chocolate chip cookies, popped the trays in the oven, and set the timer for fifteen minutes.

Ivy took off her pink apron and smoothed out her dress. She tightened the ponytail on her head and went out to the front of her store. She began flipping down chairs from their tables and flipping over the welcome signs. Ivy went outside and opened the awning that sat above the café setting outdoors.

After about ten minutes she was done. She went back in and heard the timer ding. Putting all of the cookies in a tray she brought them out and opened all of the glass displays to start her day. As 6:00 hit, her workers slowly started to trickle in. She heard the bell jingle and turned around knowing very well who came first.

"Gut Morgen, Ludwig"

"Gut Morgen, Ivy" he repeated with a smile and off he went to the German pastries.

At 6:02, "Veh Luddy! You didn't wait for me! Oh, Buongiorno Ivy! Looking like a pretty lady as always!

"Buongiorno Feli. The gelato is all ready for you" she said with a soft smile.

A huge "Grazie! Veh!" was heard as he practically sprinted to the Italian corner of the store.

At 6:10, "Buenos Dias Ivy!" In waltzed Antonio with a smile brighter than the sun itself.

"Buenos Dias Toni! You forgot something yesterday."

He looked shocked and then realization sunk into his eyes."Ah, perdon, boss. The churros right? I just had to get home to Lovina yesterday it was our one year anniversary!" He said giving big puppy dog eyes.

Ivy held back a smile. "I know. That's why I did them for you. Just don't forget again" she said and smacked him lightly with a pamphlet at the front counter as he walked to the Spanish station.

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Gracias Ivy, you're the best"

"Don't you mean the boss?" she said teasingly.

It was now 6:25, and workers were expected in before 6:30 for the breakfast rush.

"Tony, where's Francis?" Her eye began to twitch. What is this? The fourth time this month?

"Lo siento, but I don't know."

6:26 *twitch*

6:27 *twitch*

6:28 *twitch*

6:29 *twitch*

"THAT'S IT! That bastard is FIRED! This is the fourth time this month and he expects to keep a job?! If he would rather screw some whore than make than keep a steady income well that's his problem! No more do you hear me?"

She points at all of her workers who, at this point, fear for Francis's life.

6:30 "Bonjour, mes ami!"

Ivy stops mid rant.

"Aw, did my little papillion miss me too much" Francis cooed while pinching her cheek.

She slapped his hand away. "This is the last time, do you hear me asshole? You only have this job as a favor to Tony. If you cut it this close one more time, I swear i'll-"

"Do what Cher? Fire me? This store thrives because of me. Your best customers are all mine."

He strolled over to the French pastries.

"By the way Ivy, that dress looks a little tight, maybe you need a bigger size?" he said.

A resounding gasp was heard by Feliciano.

Ivy looked down, and marched her way to the front counter in front of all the American treats. She willed herself not to cry as her first customer walked in.

"Good morning and welcome to Something Sweet, how may we help you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Francis glanced over at Ivy as she spoke fluent Spanish with a couple visiting form Barcelona. He mentally slapped himself in the face as he remembered how her face crumpled at his comment that morning. He didn't mean it the way it came out, honestly. It's just that he gets so tongue tied around her.

The sundress she was wearing fit her curves perfectly, hugging them in all the right places. Ivy wasn't stick straight, and that was what Francis loved about her. Along with her long curly black hair, and her dark mocha chocolate eyes, her enticing Spanish curves were just begging for him to reach out and grab.

Francis has seen the way men look at her as she bends over to get a pastry from a low shelf or how often they flirt with her as she asks for their order.

"Excuse me?" asked the girl in front of him, annoyed that his attention wasn't on her. "I asked for two chocolate crepes" she said flirtatiously batting her blue eyes.

"Of course cher" Francis replied with a suave smile, "Just tell me which two you want."

Ivy saw the long line of girls freshening up their makeup and hiking up their shirts in front of Francis's station. She rolled her eyes as the girl he was working with "accidentally" dropped chocolate in between her cleavage. Ivy watched as the girl sensually scooped up the chocolate and popped into her mouth with an exaggerated moan.

"Delicious" she heard her say as Francis looked at the girl hungrily.

A pang of sadness washed over Ivy as she saw the look in Francis's eyes, the very one he had every day when he took a girl home.

"Senora?" A voice snapped Ivy out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh, yes, that will be $16.75" Ivy responded to the young couple warmly.

She finished up the order and glanced at the clock, it was 1:50 ten minutes to the siesta. Ivy happily got on the ordering microphone and announced:

"Attention, it is almost 2:00 which means the siesta. Something Sweet will be closing for one hour and will reopen with fresh goods until 8:00. So please, finish your selections and thank you for shopping here today."

As Ivy repeated this in several languages, she heard a loud groan from Francis's line.

"That's not fair!" one girl whined.

"I didn't even get to talk to him!" said another.

Ivy rolled her eyes at the whimpering girls and rubbed at her aching temples. She needed this one hour and she couldn't waste it shooing all of Francis's needy customers away. Before she could gather her courage and storm to his line to take control she heard the door jingle.

"Welcome to Something Sweet, how may I-"

"AHHH a ghost! There's no one at the door!" screamed a customer.

Ivy once again rolled her eyes, "Hello Mattie, I'm just finishing up, come around the counter."

"Thanks Ivy," Matthew mumbled as he walked towards her. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Can you finish ringing this up for me? I just need to grab my purse and we're off for lunch" she smiled kindly at him.

Francis couldn't peel his eyes away from the sight. Since when was Ivy so nice? Since when did Ivy kiss anyone on the cheek? Did that mean that the so called Mattie was her boyfriend? Impossible, she would have, no should have, said something!

His line of girls cleared out with the final customer and he saw as Ivy linked arms with Mattie and waltzed out her Café to only who knows where.

Ivy was his woman

Hell no.


	3. Chapter 3

Francis and Antonio had the café to themselves as they settled down to eat their lunches. Francis chewed on his sandwich thoughtfully; he couldn't get the current dilemma out of his mind.

Antonio on the other hand couldn't even look at the Frenchman in front of him. He was so angry at him for insulting Ivy that morning. Antonio had known Ivy since kindergarten and while he and Francis were good friends, he had known Ivy longer.

"What the hell was that this morning?" spat Antonio, green eyes flashing.

Francis was shocked at his friend's open display of aggression. Tony was usually so nice.

"Why did you say those things to Ivy?" Antonio repeated, clipping every word.

"I didn't mean it the way it came out, I swear" Francis said.

"Then how? What other way could you possibly mean?"

"I just," Francis stuttered, "I just don't want her wearing those kinds of clothes because of all the men staring at her" he mumbled, getting quieter with each word.

Antonio sat shell shocked, eyes wide.

"You notice it too! Doesn't it bother you?" Francis burst.

"No amigo, it doesn't. In fact, I would like it if Ivy had a love of her own. I wouldn't want her to be lonely forever" replied Antonio.

"None of those guys are good enough for her. She only deserves the best. Someone handsome, smart, knows what she likes, can sweep her into his arms and never let go, and love her unconditionally until the day she parts from this world. There is not one man who can do that for her!" Francis cried, lost in his own world.

"And you think that man is you? Antonio laughed, "Francis you don't know the first thing about her."

"I never said it was me" Francis grumbled.

"I've seen the way you look at her. You've looked at her the same way ever since I introduced you when you needed this job."

"I- But- No, it's just"

"It's okay, everyone knows, except her. It's obvious." Antonio said.

"Fine," Francis huffed, "and for the record, I know plenty about her.

"Okay, what's her favorite color?"

Francis smirked, "Green"

Antonio made a buzzer sound, "EHH, it's pink."

"Well, maybe I don't know that-"

"What's Ivy's favorite food?"

Francis swallowed, a bit nervous, "blueberry muffins?"

Antonio shook his head.

"Chocolate chip muffins?"

"Nope, red velvet cake with whipped cream frosting, not cream cheese."

"One more, I'll get this one" Francis pleaded.

"Alright, what does Ivy hate more than anything in this world?"

Francis thought long and hard on this question, "I don't know" he answered. He had to admit defeat.

Antonio looked at him with sad eyes, "tardiness, Francis. She hates when people are late. You of all people should know that."

Francis was disheartened. Did he really know that little about Ivy?

"Cheer up amigo. I'll help you. Right now, she's not your biggest fan. You hold up lines, you show up late and, from what she tells me, you annoy her all around. Tomorrow, I'll give you a list of what she likes and dislikes and you can work from there." Antonio said hopefully.

"Thank you, mon ami" Francis said gratefully.

Both were silent as they heard the door jingle. Ivy strolled in looking very content, a happy smile on her face.

"Hello Tony, did you have a nice lunch?"

"It was interesting" he chuckled in response.

Ivy saw Francis sitting with him. "Francis" she greeted curtly. "You're actually here for lunch? I can't believe it. You're not actually going to be on time today? She mocked sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she tightened her ponytail.

"I just thought I needed to make up for what I said earlier this morning. Which, by the way, you look beautiful today, as usual" Francis said half smiling, hoping she would accept his apology.

Ivy looked at him dead in the eye but before she could speak the door jingled. Ludwig and Feli were back.

"Alright everyone, open your stations back up and prepare yourselves for the evening rush." Ivy announced.

They all scrambled to their stations, and Francis brushed by Ivy as he did.

"I mean it," he whispered, "you look beautiful."

Ivy couldn't help the blush threatening to rise to her face.

Francis smiled as he saw how red she was, "take that Matthew."


	4. Chapter 4

It was after closing hours. The last employee, Francis for whatever reason, had finally left after constant ushering out the door. Ivy sighed heavily as she took down her hair, sighing in relief as her migraine faded if only a little. She shook out her black curls and prepared for the next few hours. Ivy took out the bags of chocolate cookies she had made that morning, small cups of coffee, and slices of bread and cheese. She left the lights on and opened her door to the cool night air. Slowly, they started to trickle in. One by one, with eyes cast down but smiles on their faces they took their seats. Gratefully, they accepted everything Ivy gave them casting her thankful smiles and hopeful eyes. The last one, and old man, barely able to walk, slowly stumbled in and took his seat by the window. Solemn eyes looked out and trembling hands grasped the coffee mug in front of him. Ivy looked at him with a mothering instinct, never having seen him before. The usual patrons chatted amongst themselves as Ivy took her seat next to the old man, coffee spilling everywhere because he could not grip the cup well enough.

"I'm sorry miss, I promise to clean it up" he said quietly, not able to look her in the eye.

"Look at me please" Ivy responded.

He looked at her guiltily.

"There is nothing to be sorry for" said Ivy as she poured another cup of coffee. She raised the warm liquid to his parched lips. "You take your time, let me help you."

The old man grabbed her hand, "thank you miss." His soulful brown eyes welled up with tears threatening to spill.

"Call me Ivy, everyone does."

Meanwhile all this was happening; Francis smirked as he skillfully "forgot" his wallet inside the café. He whistled merrily down the street knowing that Ivy would still be there cleaning up and preparing the small restaurant for the next day. What he didn't expect was to see the café full of people chatting quietly and lightly sipping on their drinks. This was nothing like the café was in the morning for two reasons.

In the mornings, the café was bustling and loud. Long lines crowded the store and high pitched feminine giggles could cut straight to the core. Ivy always had a smile on her face, but she would constantly rub at her temples warding off a headache. She was polite to everyone, but no one seemed to really be polite back. They took her for granted.

Francis gaped in secretly through the window as he saw the second and most important detail of this setting. The people, they wore raggedy clothing, stocking caps with holes, oversized jackets, and worn out shoes with no socks. Some had the luck to be wearing gloves and scarves for the fast approaching winter but others still had only clothes suited for the summer. A small cluster of children littered the tables munching contentedly on chocolate cookies that Francis had never seen served in the café.

But most of all, these people appreciated Ivy. They smiled at her and thanked her profusely for every little thing she did whether it was pouring a cup of coffee or giving them a new napkin. Francis saw as Ivy bustled to and fro, genuinely smiling at the people before her. He watched as she sat down next to an old man on the far side of the store next to the adjacent window and wiped his mouth gently, almost like a mother taking care of her child.

Francis couldn't help but smile until he saw one of the men. He had found Francis's wallet and was looking through it. Francis was about to storm in when he saw the man gently call for Ivy. He approached the open door and heard snippets of the conversation.

"A Monsieur Francis Bonnefoy? He seems to have forgotten his wallet, do you know him?"

"Yes, he's just one of my employees, never pegged him as the forgetful type though" Ivy mused.

The man's eyes shone, "well Miss Ivy, sometimes a man's forgetfulness serves a purpose" he chuckled and went back to his table.

"I'll leave it on his station" she said to no one in particular.

She placed it on the counter and turned away; she hesitated, stopped, and turned around again.

"Actually, I'll just give it him tomorrow. No sense in leaving it here, it's safer that way" again she said to no one in particular. It was more as a reassurance to herself. It didn't matter that the wallet had his smell of Old Spice and red roses, really it didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Ivy woke up promptly at 4:00 like she did each day and went through her usual morning routine. Opening her closet, her hand reached for another dress, light green with small white rosebuds and ¾ sleeves for it was getting chilly outside, but her hand stopped.

"Maybe you need a bigger size?" The words sharp and cruel in her mind as she remembered yesterday morning.

Ivy's hand fell limply to her side. She closed her closet and opened the other side where all of her sweaters hung.

She quickly pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and pulled out her favorite sweater. It was red with a maple leaf in the center, but most importantly it was big. She had gotten it from Mattie a few years ago as a birthday present.

Ivy sighed wistfully, "It's such a shame that he's gay."

She giggled as she pulled on the sweatshirt; today was the day that she finally got to meet his boyfriend.

Ivy finished brushing out her long hair and held it back with a white band; she turned and looked at her clock, 4:25. She smiled, "perfect, right on time."

She walked out of her apartment, keys in hand, and walked a short distance to the building next door. The words Something Sweet greeted her like they did every morning. Humming softly, she opened the door and walked to the back kitchen to start her favorite part of the day once again.

Ivy pulled out her childhood cookbook and skimmed the pages.

"How about red velvet cupcakes with whipped cream frosting?" she said to herself.

"That sounds great!" a voice said enthusiastically behind her.

Ivy let out a startled gasp and quickly turned around, a spoon was in her hand and she pointed the "weapon" at the intruder.

She heard a loud laugh and slowly opened her eyes that were squished together in fear. It was Alfred, the delivery boy and more importantly, Matthew's twin brother.

Ivy let out a sigh of relief, "morning, Al, do you have my supplies?"

Alfred grinned proudly and hoisted two huge bags of leftover bread from the other local bakeries.

"Yup, got'em all right here!" His smile never faltered as Ivy said,

"Thank you very much; I'll see you tomorrow morning."

There was a pause, and his smile fell slightly, so slight that you had to really look to see it and of course, Ivy being Ivy, she already had her back turned taking out ingredients from her cupboards.

"Maybe sooner than that," he mumbled under his breath and turned around anticipating the coming day.


End file.
